


Practice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 year old Daisy watches her Papa train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Clint bought Daisy to the training room today because there wasn't anyone who could babysit her. There was no one in the training room.  
Clint didn't mind.   
He set his daughter down and set her toys around her.  
Once he was sure she was engrossed in playing her toys, Clint started his routine.  
He warmed up first.  
Then he stretched. Today he was going to work on his flexibility.  
Clint went through a series of acrobatic moves.   
He stopped suddenly when he heard a giggle and clapping.  
Turning in the direction, he saw his daughter giggling and clapping while looking at him.  
Clint did a few more moves to entertain her and Daisy eventually fell asleep.   
Clint wrapped her up and put her on a training mat.  
Then he started with the punching bag.


End file.
